Draco one-shot: Slytherin
by TheMountainandTheVolcano
Summary: Draco runs into you on the train


I do not own any Harry Potter charactures, just this plot-line.

* * *

You were part of a large family that had been in Griffindor for generations, so when the sorting hat called out "Slytherin!" you were crushed. You looked at your older brother and sister as you walked to the Slytherin table. Your sister, who was four years older than you, looked at you with sympathy in her eyes, where as your brother, who was two years older, wouldn't look at you. You sat down with tears in your eyes as everyone ignored you, because your family was well known for being in Griffindor. Thus began your schooling in hell.

*4 years later*

You slid the compartment door closed and sighed at the silence of the empty compartment. Being in Slytherin wasn't quiet as bad as you thought it would be. You didn't have very many friends, but you were naturally a loner and quiet.

You were a very bright witch and your two best subjects were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. But you liked Potions more. Something about the combining of ingredients to make something new was very calming to you. You had fond memories of cooking and baking with your mother. Your family had been very understanding about your placement. The only one who made a fuss about it was your brother, and even then, he didn't mean it and was only teasing.

You pulled out your sketch pad and continued working on a Hippogriff pencil sketch. Suddenly, someone pulled ope the door and slammed it shut. You jerked your head up, your (e/c) eyes widening at the site of the platinum blond boy jerking the shades down. You watched him catch his breath, his chest heaving, while carefully watching the door.

"Bloody hell, that girl will be the death of me." he said to himself.

"Hello Draco." you said quietly as you looked back to your drawing. You heard him start and turn to you.

"Oh, it's just you (l/n)." he sneered.

You ignored the spite and continued shading the fur and feathers, "Yep, just me."

"Well, I'll leave you to your scribbling." He reached to open the door when a shrill voice echoed through the car,

"Draceypoo! Where did you go?"

Draco paled slightly, "On second thought, I think I'll stay here for a bit."

You felt your face color slightly. The thought of being in the same compartment as your crush caused some heat to rise to your face. You pushed away the feelings and focused on your drawing. Once you got in the zone, the entire world around you faded away and the only thing you were aware of was your pencil and the marks it made on the paper. You didn't even notice the seat beside you shift. You did, however, notice Draco's warm breath washing over your neck as he peered over your shoulder.

"You're very good, you know." He said quietly.

You squeaked a little, your face heating up, "Thank you.

He chuckled and stroked you cheek gently, "You're cute when you blush." You tilt you head down so a curtain of (h/c) hair blocks your face from his view. You feel him move your hair and lightly grip your chin. He pulled your face to look at his, "Don't hide your face."

You look him in the eyes and ask, "Who are you and what have you done with Draco?"

He chuckled the smirked, "I'm sorry I've been such a git. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

His eyes darted to your lips and back, "That I love you."

With that he leaned in and touched his lips to yours. It was just a quick peck, like he was testing to make sure you were ok with it. When you didn't push him away, he leaned in again and kissed you once more. You hesitantly kissed back, unsure of what you were doing.

Draco pulled back again, sensing your uncertainty, "Am I your first kiss?" You nodded shyly. He smiled, actually smiled, "Good."

He kissed you again and this time you kissed back with equal passion. He was telling the truth, not only could you see the love in his eyes, but you could fell it in the kiss. Your lips molded against his as he deepend the kiss. You felt yourself being pulled into his lap. Once you were situated facing him he broke the kiss to nip at you neck. He left butterfly kisses all the way down your neck as you smoothed your hands over his chest. When he reached your pulse point, you stiffened and gripped his shirt. He smirked against your skin and began nipping, licking and sucking at the tender skin there. You gasped and a quiet moan escaped your lips. Your hand flew up and covered your mouth. Satisfied with the mark, he leaned back and pulled your hand from your mouth. He turned to the door and pulled out his wand, muttering something. The room became completely silent, save for your breathing. Then he turned back to you,

"I want to hear every noise that comes out of that pretty mouth."

Your eyes widened then snapped shut as he slanted his mouth on yours once more. You moved your hands up to tangle them in his hair, tugging on it a little. He groaned and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you so close to him that you could feel his toned abs pressing against your stomach. You felt him lick your lips, begging for entrance. You hesitantly let him in and he mapped out your mouth. The kiss got more and more heated as he coaxed your tongue to play with his. You moaned and he practically shoved his tongue down you throat. His hands slipped under your shirt and traced little patterns on your stomach and lower back. You lightly bit his lower lip and tugged on it. He groaned deep in his chest and it reverberated through you as you passionately explored his mouth.

The door to the compartment slid open. "Drac- What are you doing!?" Pansy screeched.

Draco pulled back and sighed, "I'm kissing my girlfriend Pansy, leave."

"B-but I'm your girlfriend!"

"No you're not and you never were." She stormed off, slamming the door and Draco turned to you, "I hope you know the entire school is going to know about this and that you're my girlfriend." You face flushed and you buried it in his chest, gripping his already wrinkled white,button-up school shirt. He wrapped his arms around you, "Do you, not want to be?" he asked hesitantly.

You jerked back, face still red, "No no! Of course I do! I'm just..."

"Embarrassed?" You nodded. "Well, don't worry. If anyone dares make fun of you, I'll hex them."

You gasped, "Draco!"

He laughed, then his face got more devious, 'Now, where were we?" He leaned i and the passion started over again when his mouth collided with yours.


End file.
